The conventional way of holding a picture or the like in a surrounding frame involves the use of retaining elements which are nailed, glued or otherwise secured to the inner frame periphery in order to engage a rear surface of a stack usually formed by a glass pane and a backing plate between which the picture is sandwiched, this stack resting against a peripheral rabbet formed by the frame members. The removal of these retaining elements for any purpose, e.g. for changing the display or for replacing a broken glass pane, tends to damage the frame or at least to weaken the hold of these elements upon their subsequent re-emplacement.